the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 In Twoleg-Place... "But tell me one thing, why did you do it?" It took me by surprise! 02:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Because I wanted to be me again," said Firestorm. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But I was going to help you! I j-just have this thing..that no one knows about! But now I have Loki! You can't h-hurt me anymore!" Savara yelled out as tears formed. It took me by surprise! 02:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "That's great!" said Firestorm, happily. "I'm glad you're happy." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But the thing is... Firestorm.." Savara didn't finish her sentence.It took me by surprise! 03:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What?" he said. His voice was suddenly very sharp. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I, well I'm still in love with you but...L-Loki. I love him so much more. You could never be him." She growled, noticing his tone. It took me by surprise! 03:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why do you still love me?" he asked, the sharpnessed in his tone replaced with sadness. "I'm a terrible person." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "No you aren't you couldn't help this demon form of yours, it came upon you! But what I don't understand is why you didn't kill me when you had multiple chances." Savara meowed. It took me by surprise! 03:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Because I didn't want to," he replied. "Because I did love you." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But you left me." Savara meowed grimmly. It took me by surprise! 03:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Because I didn't love you anymore," said Firestorm. "But now you have Loki, so you should be greatful." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara chuckled and meowed "Your dead aren't you." It took me by surprise! 03:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe...." said Firestorm, jokingly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara didn't laugh she stepped out to see his ghostly figure and meowed "Suicide?" It took me by surprise! 03:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) He nodded. "I just couldn't take it anymore," he replied. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Take what?" Savara asked, reaching out to touch his ghostly fugure. It took me by surprise! 03:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "You know the anwser to that," said Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara turned away and sat down. "Firestorm, I could of, Auri could of helped you! Do you think we wanted you to die? Auri is probaly worried sick about you! Go see her!" Savara stormed off, feeling no pity for the tom. It took me by surprise! 03:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Does it matter? I'm still here, aren't I?" said Firestorm following Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well yeah, but... Ugh leave me alone!" Savara growled mumbling something grim to herself. It took me by surprise! 03:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded back to the den. It was early dawn, and Auri was still asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded back to her den and licked Loki on the nose. It took me by surprise! 03:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki blinked his eyes. "C-Savara?" He asked as he got up. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 03:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, remembering her little chat with Firestorm. It took me by surprise! 04:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down next to Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 04:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine," Loki told Savara. "Is... Something on your mind?" http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 04:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing..I just saw Firestorm is all. But he was dead." Savara blurted out. "But don't get the wrong idea! I don't love him, I love you." It took me by surprise! 04:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hm... I understand," Loki replied, "I love you too." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 04:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara smiled and touched noses with him. It took me by surprise! 04:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri slowly began to wake up. When she saw Firestorm, she let out a terrified scream. "W-what happened!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't!" Her last few words cut into Firestorm like a knife. "I'm sorry..." he said, glacing down. "But I'm still here, so isn't it the same?" Auri didn't reply. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Luciana licked her paws clean. ---- Savara sat down and yawned. It took me by surprise! 15:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri started to pad out of the den. "I'm just going to walk around a bit and think," she said as she exited the den. Firestorm sighed and laid down, his head in his paws. After a few moments, he let out a loud, angry growl and slashed at the chair closest to him. His eyes turned to pale green slits as the force from his attack snapped the chair in half with ease. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded out of the den to go and find Firestorm, she ran into Auri instead. It took me by surprise! 15:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Ow, um, hi," said Auri to Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Im sorry," Savara meowed and backed up a bit with wide eyes. "Your Auri aren't you?" It took me by surprise! 15:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri nodded her head. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Then...you were the one...who took Firestorm away..." Savara meowed and looked away. It took me by surprise! 16:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't mean to. I had no idea he was with you," said Auri. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But..he told him he was just going for a walk..then he just left." Savara looked up and sighed. It took me by surprise! 16:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "That still doesn't mean he told me," said Auri. "If I had known, I would have stopped him." She sat down. "But don't you have, um, that Loki guy? I've seen you with him." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah but...ugh nevermind. You would never understand what you did to me, you did know, he told you! You don't know the tears he made when he said that about me! You will never know!" Savara growled and stormed off. He tail swaying back and forth in anger. Whats wrong with me? ''The evil spirit of Savara a rose again, making her eyes turn into a blank olive color. She grew a bit bigger and her nails grew longer, her muscles bunched up as she padded off, growling under her breath. "''No! Stop! I can't be like this anymore! I only had to be this monster when I was protecting Sudoka! Now I have Loki to protect me! I have to stop caring about Firestorm! He's NOT worth my time! " ''She sat down and transformed back to her normal self, she looked around and sighed, hoping know one saw her. "I have to tell Loki about this, I have to trust him." It took me by surprise! 16:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki was pacing around the twoleg den, trying to be more awake. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara was about to pad off the tell Loki when something attacked her and dragged her away. Savara struggled and fought but her attacker had gotten the best of her. "Let me go!" She screamed and thrashed around, seeing it was Moros she screamed louder. Flames buzzed around his feet and he made a creepy smile and held her down while he tore his claws through her back, making her scream louder. (idk anymore)It took me by surprise! 16:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki ran towards the sound of screaming. ---- Cletus flicked his ear as he tried to figure out where he was. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Auri shrugged and padded into another alley. She sat down in a large box and fell asleep. ---- Firestorm paced back and forth around the den. Anger bubbled inside of him as a slashed from his paws shattered a small glass door that was part of the furniture in the abanoned house. The glass punctured his skin, and even though it was incredibly painful he felt some sort of soothing, plesent relief as his own blood pooled around him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (ok now he's extremlly messed up.) Savara thrashed around until she was free, she darted off and didn't care how far she went. She tumbled around Auris den but Moros grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "Help!" She screeched. It took me by surprise! 17:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (nonono... ''beyond messed up) Loki slammed into Moros, knocking him off Savara. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (He passed the boundary of beyond messed up a while ago, now he's at seriously f**ked up) Firestorm just starred at the three cats as they faught, his eyes wide with shock. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara scrambled away from Moros and padded near Firestorm. "You did it again! What the hell is wrong with you?" She roared, grabbing cobwebs. She looked back, seeing Moros darting off. It took me by surprise! 17:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki watched as Moros left. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "No, stop," said Firestorm to Savara. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" Savara meowed, looking shocked. It took me by surprise! 17:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki turned towards the two to listen. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I like how it feels," he replied. "I'm already dead anyway." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara backed up and made a crooked smile, glancing at Loki for some back- up. "Oh, Firestorm, by the way, this is Loki." She padded up to him and licked him on the nose, It took me by surprise! 17:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," he said to Loki. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," Loki said, nodding. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara sat down and sighed "I saw Auri today." It took me by surprise! 17:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What did she say?" he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing, she just looked worried." Savara replied. It took me by surprise! 17:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay